Joyeux Noël !
by Amestri
Summary: Zemyx - Ou l'art et la manière de passer la veille de Noël de la façon la plus normale qui soit.


Titre : Joyeux Noël ! (Originalité, quand tu nous tient...)

Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Pairing : Zemyx (Mon premier !)

A/N : Voici donc mon OS de Noël, un petit texte léger et sans prétention pour fêter ce 25 décembre 2014 ^_^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Joyeux Noël !

Un silence de cathédrale régnait sur l'Illusiocitadelle, les couloirs immaculés encore vides de toute présence humaine. Cette douce quiétude serait cependant bientôt sauvagement interrompue par un élément perturbateur des plus bruyants et surtout des plus... Excités.

En effet, le Numéro IX de l'Organisation XIII s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre telle une furie, la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer n'ayant en rien entamé sa bonne humeur et son énergie légendaire, la pensée de la journée qui s'annonçait tournant à toute vitesse dans son esprit rêveur.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les ans que le Supérieur acceptait de les laisser décorer le château pour noël.

Demyx avait cependant l'interdiction la plus totale de réveiller qui que ce soit avant 9 heures du matin, ce qui ne prendrait maintenant plus que trois secondes, deux, une...

« Debout tout le monde ! »

Il bondit dans le couloir tel un chaton affamé, ouvrant les portes de ses condisciples en commençant par celles situées sur sa gauche.

« Luxord, debout ! »

La botte du Numéro X effectua un somptueux vol plané pour atterrir à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de Demyx, qui ne se découragea pas pour autant et partit allumer les lumières de la chambre de son aîné.

« À tout à l'heure ! »

Demyx s'attaqua ensuite à la chambre de l'Assassin Sublime, qui était finalement déjà levé et en train de s'occuper avec amour de sa superbe chevelure rose. Sachant à quel point il serait dangereux de l'interrompre, le blond s'éclipsa discrètement et s'occupa du cas bien plus délicat que représentait Larxene.

La Nymphe furieuse ne fut en effet pas des plus enchantées d'être tirée d'un profond sommeil réparateur, aussi Demyx dut-il quitter la pièce en slalomant entre les éclairs qui manquaient à chaque fois de peu de l'électrocuter. Mais le résultat était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le musicien passa ensuite à la chambre du Numéro XIII – qu'il trouva vide – puis par celle de Xion, qui était elle aussi déjà réveillée et lui lança un énergique « bonjour ! » accompagné d'un sourire éclatant.

En ayant fini avec cette partie du couloir, Demyx revînt sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte du Numéro VIII à la volée. Il fut accueilli par des cris étouffés et un méli-mélo de couvertures rabattues à toute vitesse sur le corps d'Axel.

« Salut ! Déjà réveillé ?

— Ou... Ouais, répondit avec hésitation le Rafale des Flammes Dansantes. Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Je suis à poils, là, reprit-il ensuite.

— Bien sûr. Ah, et bonjour Roxas ! »

L'interpellé sortit la tête de sous la couette, les joues cramoisies.*

Après qu'il ait lui aussi été salué par le plus jeune, Demyx continua son périple, récoltant un sourd grognement bestial de la part de Saix, Un silence absolu de la part de Zexion et Lexaus, un coup de bouclier sur la tête de la part de Vexen, un trou dans son manteau causé par l'une des lances de Xaldin et, enfin, une sacrée frousse causée par Xigbar qui s'était téléporté juste au-dessus de sa tête.

La Mélopée Nocturne ne s'en formalisa cependant pas lorsque tous les membres de l'Organisation se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner environ une demi-heure plus tard, certains abordant des regards plus meurtriers que d'autres.

Tous ? Non. Un membre manquait encore à l'appel, une absence que Demyx ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Ben il est où Zexion ?

— Encore dans sa chambre, se sale traître, grommela Xigbar en avalant son café à grandes gorgées.

— Je vais le chercher ! s'exclama aussitôt le blond. »

Après être revenu dans l'aile des chambres, le musicien ouvrit doucement la porte de Zexion et s'approcha sans un bruit du lit du Conspirateur Ténébreux. Ce dernier dormait encore profondément, une expression parfaitement sereine sur le visage, et le fait que le Numéro VI avait dernièrement écopé de toutes les missions soient périlleuses soit extrêmement longues dont il revenait à chaque fois épuisé voir gravement blessé revint subitement à l'esprit de Demyx.

La Mélopée Nocturne sourit doucement tout en passant une main dans les cheveux bleutés de son supérieur hiérarchique, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que le supérieur en question était à cet instant précis terriblement mignon et qu'il serait dommage de le réveiller.

Le blond repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu et referma la porte avec précaution. Il eut tout juste le temps de revenir s'asseoir à sa place dans la cuisine avant que Xemnas ne prenne la parole, tâchant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Bien, comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : nous sommes en effet la veille de noël, aussi suite à de nombreuses demandes des plus... Insistantes, Il lança un regard appuyé à Axel, Demyx, Roxas et Xion et, à la surprise générale, à Xigbar, Marluxia et Larxene, puis poursuivit : j'ai décidé qu'il serait bon que nous décorions la Citadelle et que nous préparions un dîner de circonstances. »

Un tonnerre de commentaires s'en suivit, des plus enthousiastes aux plus sarcastiques de la part de certains des Fondateurs. Cette cacophonie prit cependant brusquement fin lorsque tous entendirent un grondement clairement menaçant s'échapper de la gorge du Devin Lunaire.

« Merci Numéro VII, commenta Xemnas. Pour ce qui est de la répartition des tâches, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx et Zexion s'occuperont du repas, les autres de la décoration, acheva le Supérieur.

— Même Saix ? demanda Roxas avec stupéfaction.

— Oui, mais il se contentera de vous superviser et de s'assurer que la Citadelle soit encore debout ce soir, répondit le Numéro I avec un regard lourd de sens. Sur ce, au travail ! »

Tous ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent au pas de course, exceptées les trois personnes préposées à la préparation du repas.

« Bon, avant toute chose, où est-ce qu'il se cache le rat de bibliothèque ? demanda Xigbar tout en se frottant énergiquement les mains.

— Juste ici, et je te prierai de ne pas utiliser ce genre de surnoms plus que douteux, Numéro II. »

Tous se retournèrent et tombèrent sur un œil bleu marine parfaitement éveillé, et qui lançait présentement des éclairs à son interlocuteur. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier déclara :

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, voilà comment ça va se passer les jeunes : vous restez bien sagement ici à jouer à la parfaite petite ménagère et à nous mitonner de bons petits plats pendant que nous on s'occupera des boissons. Et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Zexion s'apprêtait à protester. Sur ce, bonne journée bande de moules ! »

Lui et Xaldin disparurent sur ces mots à travers un Couloir Obscur, laissant les Numéros VI et IX seuls au milieu de l'éclatante cuisine.

« Tant mieux, comme ça ils ne traîneront pas dans nos pattes ! s'exclama joyeusement Demyx. »

Aussi difficile que cela puisse être à croire, la Mélopée Nocturne était ce que le commun des mortels appelle plus communément un véritable cordon bleu et était généralement celui qui s'occupait des repas, le plus souvent assisté par Marluxia et, récemment, par Xion.

« La seule chose qui va nous manquer, ce sont des recettes adaptées aux circonstances.

— Si ce n'est que ça... »

Zexion claqua des doigts et fit apparaître son Lexicon, qui s'ouvrit seul à une page bien précise.

Intrigué, Demyx jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule du plus petit et poussa un cri d'émerveillement à la vue de toutes les recettes qui s'étendaient maintenant sous ses yeux, la plupart accompagnées de photos toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

« Wouah, c'est fantastique Zexion ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!

— Je peux simplement avoir accès à à peu près tout ce qui se trouve dans un livre, répondit évasivement l'intéressé. Enfin bref, on s'y met ?

— À l'assaut ! »

Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par sélectionner ce qu'ils allaient préparer, avant de donc rapidement se mettre au travail. Nourrir quatorze personnes n'était pas une mince affaire, aussi la cuisine se changea-t-elle rapidement en véritable champ de bataille dans les heures qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que les Similis finissent tous les deux par s'écrouler sur une chaise au milieu de l'après-midi, complètement exténués.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il reste à faire ? demanda finalement Zexion.

— Le dessert, mais ils disent qu'on doit commencer à le préparer environ deux heures avant le début du repas, répondit Demyx en consultant la page appropriée.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

— Ça me paraît évident : on va voir où en sont les autres ! »

Il prit sans attendre le Numéro VI par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la Zone Grise et plus ces derniers étaient abondamment décorés, le plus souvent d'un nombre croissant de guirlande aux couleurs rouges vertes ou dorées.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en même temps que Lexaus, qui traînait à lui seul et sans aucun effort apparent un immense sapin probablement ramené de la Ville de Noël. Une fois l'arbre placé dans un coin, il fut aussitôt pris d'assaut par Marluxia, qui ne se gêna pas pour y ajouter diverses décorations végétales dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le résultat étant plutôt agréable à regarder, personne ne lui fit aucune remarque, et ce fut au tour de Roxas et Xion de s'attaquer à l'arbre, armés d'une boîte de décorations sans doute dénichée dans le grenier de la Citadelle.

Demyx et Zexion focalisèrent ensuite leur attention sur Axel et Vexen, qui semblaient avoir une conversation des plus... Agitées :

« On ne te demande pas grand chose enfin, juste de faire tomber de la neige dans cette pièce seulement ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est au-dessus de tes moyens quand même ?! explosa soudain le Numéro VIII. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de la journée, bouge-toi un peu le vieux !

— Il est absolument impensable que je participe de quelque manière que ce soit à l'élaboration de cette fête puérile, rétorqua le Savant Glacial en croisant les bras. Et je te prierai d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour tes aînés, sale épouvantail mal peigné ! »

Axel s'apprêtait à répondre comme il se doit à cette ultime déclaration de guerre lorsqu'une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

« Dis-moi Vexen, commença-t-il d'un ton mielleux, je crois savoir que tu travailles en ce moment sur un projet des plus... Importants n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi l'élaboration de cette potion pourrait intéresser un néophyte de ton espèce, Numéro VIII.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas, je m'en fiche éperdument, mais que se passerait-il si cette potion venait à... Je ne sais pas moi, disparaître sans laisser de traces ?

— Si ce sont des menaces, sache que tu perds ton temps et ton énergie : la porte de mon laboratoire est protégée par un mécanisme d'une complexité telle qu'un imbécile de ton espèce n'aurait absolument aucune chance de le déjouer, répondit fièrement le scientifique.

— Certes, mais je suis persuadé que Roxas et Xion seraient ravis de me donner un petit coup de main : après tout, ne dit-on pas que la Keyblade a le pouvoir d'ouvrir toutes les portes ?

— Je... Ce n'est pas... Comment oses-tu... »

Vexen poussa un grondement sourd et invoqua son bouclier. Dix minutes plus tard, une fine poudreuse tombait dans la pièce, sans pour autant mouiller les meubles et se contentant de disparaître en entrant en contact avec ces derniers.

Le Numéro IV en fit d'ailleurs autant, tout en pestant contre ces ''jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés !''

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à discuter avec les personnes présentes, Demyx et Zexion passèrent ensuite par la salle à manger où Luxord, Marluxia et Larxene achevaient leurs préparatifs sous l'œil vigilent de Saix.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ordinaire table blanche avait subi une complète métamorphose.

La vaisselle classique avait été remplacée par de l'argenterie dont la moitié des membres ne connaissaient même pas l'existence, tandis que des guirlandes avaient été rajoutées sur toute la longueur de la table, accompagnées de pétales de roses qui si certes n'entraient pas vraiment dans le thème de la soirée avaient au moins le mérite d'être agréables à regarder.

« Dis donc vous deux, vous êtes pas censés être en cuisine là ? demanda soudain Larxene, perchée en équilibre sur un escabeau et en train de suspendre du gui au plafond.

— Si si, on y retourne dans pas longtemps, répondit joyeusement Demyx. »

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle à manger et observé le travail des autres d'un peu plus près, Demyx et Zexion retournèrent enfin dans leur ''sanctuaire'', le temps de s'attaquer à la préparation du dessert étant venu.

Une recette typique de la Ville de Noël d'après les dires du livre, qui consistait en un immense gâteau composé d'assez de beurre et de chocolat pour prendre au moins cinq kilos rien qu'à le regarder.

L'heure et demi de préparation indiquée en haut de la page ne fut pas de trop pou venir à bout de ce monstre, qui échoua finalement dans le four de la cuisine sous le regard presque maternel de Demyx.

« Tu ne le trouves pas magnifique ? demanda la Mélopée Nocturne, l'air ému.

— Je trouve surtout magnifique que ce soient les Reflets qui s'occupent de la vaisselle, commenta Zexion en désignant les Similis inférieurs effectivement en train de s'attaquer à l'imposante pile de saladier, ustensiles et autres qui leur avaient servi tout au long de la journée.

— Oui, mais j'ai même pas pu lécher la cuillère pleine de chocolat, se lamenta le blond.

— C'est pas si... »

Zexion s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase, coupé par le bref coup de langue que venait de donner le Numéro IX sur sa joue gauche.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu... s'étrangla à moitié le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

— T'en avais un peu sur la joue, ça aurait été mal de gâcher, répondit innocemment Demyx. Allez viens vite, sinon ils vont commencer sans nous ! »

Zexion se laissa entraîner sans rien dire, encore trop choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

Ils rejoignirent les autres en même temps que Xigbar et Xaldin, qui réapparurent enfin avec une bonne trentaine de bouteilles et l'air passablement éméché.

« Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un a un peu forcé sur la dégustation, se moqua ouvertement Larxene.

— On verra bien dans quel état tu seras à la fin de la soiré, princesse, rétorqua le balafré tout en titubant jusqu'à sa chaise. »

Et ils purent voir en effet, puisqu'à peine après avoir englouti son dernier morceau de gâteau, Larxene roula finalement littéralement sous la table, non sans avoir auparavant mené une longue et passionnante discussion sur la psychologie des Cristaux de Fougue avec son couteau.

« Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?! s'exclama triomphalement Xigbar. Enfin bref, des volontaires pour la ramener dans sa chambre avant qu'elle s'étouffe dans la nappe ? »

Face au silence magistral qui accueillit cette question, le Supérieur finit par trancher :

« Numéro VI et Numéro IX, allez-y. »

Zexion poussa un soupir blasé qui en disait long mais s'approcha malgré tout de la Nymphe Furieuse, tranquillement occupée à comater sur le carrelage. Demyx le rejoignit aussitôt, bien que les quelques verres de trop qu'il avaient ingurgités plus tôt dans la soirée ne le fassent légèrement tanguer.

D'un commun accord, le blond s'occupa des jambes, tandis que 'autre attrapa les bras de la Numéro XII. Cependant, à peine eurent-ils fait trois pas qu'une voix sonore s'exclama :

« Stop ! Plus un geste ! »

Les deux Similis se figèrent sur place et attendirent patiemment qu'Axel daigne s'expliquer.

« Vous êtes tous les deux sous le gui ! parvint enfin à articuler le roux, à qui l'alcool était également très clairement monté à la tête. Je suis sûr que vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! »

Zexion leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route lorsque Demyx lâcha subitement les jambes de Larxene, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa.

Le Numéro VI en lâcha à son tour la blonde sous le coup de la surprise, et n'entendit ni Larxene grogner, ni les quelques membres déjà bien imbibés qui poussaient des cris et des sifflements admiratifs.

Pour l'instant, son monde se résumait aux lèvres posées sur les siennes, situation pas si désagréable que cela au demeurant.

Cependant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ce fut un sonore raclement de gorge de la part du Supérieur en personne qui les interrompit.

« Il semblerait que le Numéro IX ait lui aussi besoin de repos. Reconduis-le dans sa chambre Zexion, Lexaus s'occupera de Larxene. »

Zexion acquiesça absentément, encore pas bien remis de ce qui venait de se produire. Il reconduisit ensuite tant bien que mal Demyx jusqu'à sa chambre, le blond titubant dangereusement tous les dix mètres environ.

Ils parvinrent néanmoins à rejoindre la chambre du Numéro IX sans incident notoire, où il aida le blond à retirer ses bottes et son manteau avant de le mettre sous les couvertures.

En ayant fini avec la Mélopée Nocturne, Zexion s'apprêta à aller rejoindre les autres lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui retenait fermement la manche.

« Reste avec moi Zexyyyyyyy, steuplaît !

— Il faut que tu dormes, Numéro IX.

— Mmmmh d'accord, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi !

— Non.

— S'il te plaît, le supplia Demyx en l'implorant du regard.

— Tu dormiras si je reste ? finit par soupirer Zexion.

— Promiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

Deux minutes de plus et le Numéro VI avait rejoint le blond sous les couvertures, où il se retrouva immédiatement pris dans une étreinte étonnamment puissante étant donné l'état du musicien.

« Bonne nuit Zexy ! »

Le sus-nommé ne répondit rien, mais s'autorisa malgré tout un bref sourire.

C'était noël après tout, alors pourquoi lui aussi n'aurait-il pas le droit de se faire ce petit cadeau ?

oooOOOooo

*Petit bonus pour toutes les fans d'Akuroku. Profitez-en bien, parce que je suis pas prête de le refaire ^.^

Voilà voilà. Pour le peu de personnes que ça doit intéresser, j'essaierai de sortir le chapitre 8 de Round and Round cette semaine, même si je dois avouer que la démotivation due au manque de reviews est de plus en plus difficile à vaincre ^^'

Enfin bref, encore joyeux Noël les gens, et à la prochaine !


End file.
